Herbert P. Bear
Herbert P. Bear (full name: Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire), or just Herbert, is a polar bear and the main antagonist of Club Penguin. He is also one of the few main characters who isn't a penguin. He is the main enemy in Secret Missions, and is the cause of the troublesome events of Mission 5 and onwards. Unlike real-life polar bears, Herbert hates cold weather. He also cannot swim and is a vegetarian. Since his first appearance, Herbert has been trying to take over the Club Penguin Island and turn it into a warm island paradise. Each scheme he comes up with fails, but he hopes that one day a scheme of his will work so he can destroy Club Penguin's environment. This information was revealed by Rookie. History Herbert was born in the Arctic Circle, but he hated the cold, so he wanted to head south to some place warm. He traveled on a small iceberg, but the ocean currents carried him all the way to Club Penguin Island, which coincidentally was on the other side of the world. He tried to paddle away from Club Penguin since it was covered in snow, but he tipped his iceberg (which further supported the rumor of tipping the Iceberg). Herbert was unable to swim, and he was rescued by a crab named Klutzy who inhabited Club Penguin Island, of whom he soon befriended. Over time, he soon grew to despise people. Klutzy was caught but he got away in the Questions for a crab mission. In the sixth mission, Herbert, along with Klutzy, try to destroy the Ski Lodge in one of his schemes to both keep warm and harm the Penguins. However, he still escapes. Also in Mission 6, he tells agents his story about his life. If players click on the letter in G's pocket in the newspaper (April 11, 2008 edition) and you turn all the Puffles black then you will see a letter Herbert has written to the players saying that "time" is about to run out, resulting in mission 7 in which he makes the clock malfunction by taking out certain parts of it, including the main gear. He also steals your Spy Phone when he traps you in a cage in Mission 6 (The cage is in a cave that Herbert and Klutzy live in). You used that same cave for shelter in Mission #2 except Herbert renovates it to be more of a living place). In Mission 8, he creates a giant drill and tries to take the boiler from the Boiler Room, damaging the Gift Shop along the way. Eventually, he gets caught and accidentally damages the boiler. Then he runs off and gets lost in his own tunnels. In Mission 9, he is located by agents in a secret woodland base behind the Ski Lodge. The Secret Agents then set a trap for him and discover he is making a plan that involves Puffles. In Mission 10, Herbert is trying to steal a Golden Puffle from the Night Club, not knowing it is a fake. A trap is set for him when he tries to get it and is caught. Unfortunately, he tricks Rookie, saying that he requests to make one last call. When Rookie gives him the phone, Herbert uses the teleport button to escape. It is unknown where he went. However, he left behind some type of seeds. In Mission 11, he hacks into the PSA data and nearly reveals it to the whole island. On his computer that he stole from Gary's Room, he was about to reveal the secret of the PSA, when the agent pulled out the plug of the computer. Then he teleports a 'gift' and the agent to the HQ. The 'gift' turns out to be a popcorn time bomb. The agent, along with Rookie, Dot, and Gary come out safely but he blasts the HQ and Sport Shop with the time-bomb. His ultimate plan in Club Penguin is to terrorize all Penguins' lives and finally use the resources on Club Penguin (including trees, buildings, inventions, Hot Sauce, etc.) to become warm. Another reason is to destroy the environment, as revealed by Rookie. EPF: Herbert's Revenge Missions *'The Elite Penguin Force' - He is only mentioned as the reason the EPF is creating a special team. *'Secret of the Fur' - Same as the online version. *'Questions for a Crab' - Same as the online version. *'Mysterious Tremors' - Same as the online version. *'Operation: Spy & Seek' - Same as the online version. *'Waddle Squad' - Same as the online version. *'The Veggie Villain' - Same as the online version. *'Suspect at Large' - Herbert is a minor character in this mission. He measured something in the Ice Rink, which Rookie saw him do, and when he returns to his hideout, you have to convince him that you're Klutzy. But, when he finds out that "somebody" (which is you) stole his plans and he puts his hideout in lock-down so you can't escape. *'Herbert's Plan' - Herbert made a hole in the Ice Rink to lure your partners to go there. Once your partners arrive, Herbert 'penguin-naps' your partners and takes them to the mountains. Herbert builds a mega-magnifying glass to melt the snow in Club Penguin and make it a sunny tropical island. You then have to collect blocks of ice to reverse the light from the magnifying glass to break the magnifying glass. *'The Ultimate Mission' - After the events of Mission 9, a giant geyser erupted in the Mine Shack. Herbert's balloon is hit, pops and got stuck in the Ski Lift at the Ski Village. If you help Herbert come out of the Ski Lift, he helps you momentarily to save Club Penguin. He brings his self statue to the geyser, thus plugging it and saving Club Penguin. But because he dropped the statue, his balloon goes haywire and blows away to an unknown location. *'System Defender' - Herbert returns on 1/27/11. Herbert's Inventions :See List of Herbert's Inventions Herbert P. Bear has made machines to arouse chaos in Club Penguin Island. He has made a Mechanical Woodchopper, an Earthquake Driller, and he put together the Electromagnet 3000. He also created the "Popcorn Bomb" which destroys the PSA's HQ. He also rebuilt the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000. Trivia *Before the events that took place in Herbert's Revenge, Herbert didn't know about the Elite Penguin Force. *He was the "Yeti Penguin" in the April 1, 2010 newspaper. *Herbert was in a high security cave, hibernating in the Tallest Mountain before escaping when the island tipped in January 2011. He apparently ended up in the Wilderness as seen in Puffle Trouble. *It is probable that Herbert crossed from the Arctic Circle to Club Penguin by the Atlantic Ocean, as he says "The climate did get warmer", meaning the pass through the Equator (Central America). Also, the position of the island is down below Argentina, South America. *It is possible that he was the one that revealed the EPF's identity to the Club Penguin Times as said by the Director in the very same issue they were revealed as the source mentions the PSA vanished off the island nearly one year ago and he was the only one other than EPF and former PSA agents to know about it and it was mentioned by the source of the letter. *Apparently, helping save the island meant nothing to him because revealed in a new EPF message, he said that did nothing to make him nicer. It seems now as if Herbert will never stop until he gets the island. *Herbert's plan is to warm up Club Penguin to make it into his own little tropical island resort for him and Klutzy, but he's trying to get rid of the EPF so that all he has to get rid of are useless penguins as he says. *Herbert was caught by the EPF during the Great Snow Race in Operation: Hibernation. Gallery Foundherbert.png imagesCAYMJAH0.jpg imagesCA91QNTH.jpg 200px-PolarBearAndCrab.png ImagesCARIS5Q2.jpg 200px-Polarear.png 326px-Senseiherbertpowercard.jpg imagesCA5RSH8Z.jpg imagesCASABV11.jpg imagesCAHAIT2D.jpg imagesCAULD3GR.jpg imagesCAE6O5BZ.jpg Senseinewcard10.jpg imagesCAZDYRW9.jpg imagesCABK6O6V.jpg imagesCAMRS36L.jpg imagesCAYKNBER.jpg imagesCASVL66Q.jpg imagesCAJGJM37.jpg imagesCAUS368Z.jpg imagesCA02TAO0.jpg imagesCA0ZP8RD.jpg imagesCARC5KZZ.jpg imagesCA6EUUVS.jpg|Herbert confuses a penguin because he uses a Klutzy costume imagesCA08O1TT.jpg|Herbert produces "his movie" imagesCA330T40.jpg|This puffle golden is MINE! flaref.jpg|Herbert versus penguins herbert plush.png|Herbert Plush imagesCAA8EEV1.jpg|Herbert's Toys 68-es_1.gif|A recipe made by Herbert Category:Bears Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Club Penguin characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters introduced in video games Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first